In general, a mop tool to which a mop is detachably attached is used to clean floors in various types of buildings and various locations. With the mop tool, a user can easily remove foreign substances such as dust and contaminants on a floor without bending at his/her waist, as compared to the case in which the user cleans the floor merely using a mop. In addition, the mop tool which enables the user to more directly wipe foreign substances off the floor as compared to a vacuum cleaner is quite inexpensive to purchase and maintain as compared to the vacuum cleaner, and as a result, the mop tool is widely used together with, or separately from, the vacuum cleaner. See, for example, Korean Patent Publication Nos. 10-0439952 and 10-1455037.